memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dwellers in the Crucible
Summary From the back cover: Warrantors of Peace: The Federation's daring experiment to prevent war among its members. Each Warrantor, man or woman, is hostage for the government of his native world - and is instantly killed if the world breaks the peace. Now Romulans have kidnapped six Warrantors, to formant political chaos - and then civil war - within the Federation. Captain Kirk must send Sulu to infiltrate Romulan territory, find the hostages, and bring them back alive - before the Federation self-destructs! References Characters :Cleante al-Faisal • Liviana Charvanek • • Delar • Dr'ell • Gadj • Garefv m'kh • Mai-Ling Hong • Tamerlane Hong • • Jali'lar Kandowali • Tolz Kenran • James T. Kirk • Korax • Krazz • Krnsandor L'am • Lefv • Resh'da Maprida'hn • Leonard McCoy • Jose Iglesias de Mendez • Meru'th • Heihachiro Nogura • Saavik • Sekal • • Spock • Stalek • Stimm • Hikaru Sulu • T'Pei • T'Sehn • T'Shael • Che'srik Tal • Theras shoorShras • Nyota Uhura • Unnamed Sulamids Akhenaton • Jasmine al-Faisal • Allah • Anekwe • D'Artagnan • Alexandre Dumas • Gelfa • John Gill • Amanda Grayson • Rico Heyerdahl • Kor • Jabilo M'Benga • Mertak • Mikhail • Anwar el Sadat • Salet • Sarek • Senor • Shras • Surak • Zoren Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • • • ''Galileo'' • Locations :Arts Hall • Ch'Mrelkhre • Earth • Enclave of the Faceless Ones • Haktuth Nebula • hangar deck • Intra-Empire Free Station • sickbay • Summer Palace of the Praesidium • T'lingShar • • Vulcan Space Central • Winter Palace Ailig IV • Andor • Andros IV • Argelius II • Black Fleet • Brooklyn • Cairo • City of the Dead • Decian Outpost • Deep Space Station K-7 • Delta IV • Deneva • Earth Colony Seven • Egypt • Elaas • Eminiar VII • Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Gamma Erigena • Gol • Halka • Hokkaido • Martian Colonies • Memory Alpha • Middle East • Moldavi Nebula • Nile River • Organia • Remus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sadat City • ShiKahr • Starbase 11 • Troyius • Tunis • • Z-Micron III Races and cultures :Andorian • Deltan • Faceless Ones • Human • Rihannsu/Romulan • Sulamid • Vulcan Aztec • Elaasian • Organian • Orion • Tellarite States and organizations :Academy of Engineers • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Prolificomm Intergalax • Starfleet Command • United Earth Council • United Federation of Planets Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Pan-Semite Union • Pan Slavia • Special Section • United States of Africa • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :agonizer • cloaking device • deflector • disruptor • food synthesizer • hypospray • phaser • sonic shower • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • Unseen Ranks and titles :admiral • Admiral-Superlative • ambassador • cadet • captain • centurion • commander • Commander, Starfleet • commodore • consul • Defense Minister of the Romulan Star Empire • doctor • ensign • Emperor of the Romulan Star Empire • first officer • Foreign Minister of the Romulan Star Empire • healer • High Commissioner of the United Earth Council • lieutenant • lord • pharaoh • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Provost of the Vulcan Science Academy • record clerk • security chief • sergeant • special agent • subcommander • Warrantors of the Peace Other references :Ancient Vulcan • Battle Language • cha' • cha' Damyath • dilithium • dirhja • Earth-Romulan War • guitar • Halloween • harp • harpsichord • High Rihan • hla'meth • hovercraft • Ibo • IDIC • k'rhtha • ka'athyra • Kahr-y-Tan • kh'aa • Klarshameth • Klin trade patois • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • Latin • lhm'ta • Low Rihan • mah'ta • Mastery of the Unavoidable • Modern Vulcan • parsley • piano • Plak S'ran • poker • pon farr • Prelate • red alert • rosemary • • Saurian brandy • "Scarborough Fair" • scotch whisky • sh'rr • Sim're'At cha' • • Surak's Reforms • ta'al • testicle • thyme • tri'hla • violin • Vulcan nerve pinch • xenopsychology Appendices Related media * - Kalor recalls Kor's telling of the Organian prophecy of friendship between Humans and Klingons. * - Both Kirk and Liviana Charvanek recalled the incident in which Kirk and Spock stole a cloaking device. Images dwellersOrig.jpg dwellersHC.jpg dwellers.jpg tshael.jpg cleante.jpg jtkDwellers.jpg spockDwellers.jpg Connections Timeline External links * * Category:TOS novels Category:Books